


Kiss me?

by writingisak



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, F/F, Fluff, I didn’t mean for noreva, M/M, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisak/pseuds/writingisak
Summary: Even hasn’t been taking his meds and Isak knows the perfect way to get him to.





	Kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and a mutual on twitter said I should post it so here it is! When I wrote this I wrote Noreva lowkey in it by accident so sorry not sorry. Anyway hope you enjoy the short fluff!

It’s spring break, everything has been fine since Christmas, great even. Even gets along with Isaks friends like he has been there forever, he treats Isak like he’s a prince, he does everything so the two of them can be happy. Of course they have there small petty fights like all relationships but it always ends in laughs and kisses, and even if the fight last till the go to bed Even makes sure to say I love you, because he may be mad but he is one of the people who preaches never go to be angry. It's a few days into break, one night Isak just hung with the boys unlike the other nights of break where all of them had hung out getting a bit too high or to drunk but both girls and boys were together so it was fun. 

It's now Wednesday, everyone was lazy, Noora had Eva over and stayed in bed watching Netflix, Lynn was sleeping, Eskild was playing video games for once, Jonas was with Mahdi at his house just playing Mario Kart, Magnus was cuddled up with Vilde at Vilde's house, and Chris was with Sana just chilling. Isak was currently leaving the shower while Even laid in Isaks bed not feeling well. 

On Sunday Isak noticed Even mood been dropping. He seemed depressed and out of it, he thought maybe an episode was coming along but he's been like this for a few days so he didn't know what was up. Every time Isak asked what was wrong Even would just say it's nothing and he was fine. Sighing Isak dried his hair and body and then wrapping the towel around his waist and walking back to his room. He walks in to find Even staring at his phone with the most depressed look on his face Isak has ever seen, it broke his heart to see him like this. He walked over to his closet to get a shirt and stumbled over a bag, he looked down and saw it was a small bag that wasn't his. He picked it up and unzipped it to find a few pill bottles.

Then it clicked.

He wasn't taking his meds. Isak frowned and closed the bag up and quickly changed. Now he knew why his boyfriend was sad he wanted to fix it, and he had the perfect idea. 

He slipped on some white boxers and one of Even’s black shirts that was a tiny bit big on him, not a lot but enough to fall over his butt a bit. He picked up the small bag and sat as Evens side, Even looked away from his phone and gave Isak a small fake smile then turned back to his phone.

"Even." Isak whispers out, Even turns to look at him to see Isak looking down at him in worry.

"Yeah?" He asked confused, he sat up against the wall shutting his phone off, the room started to darken as the sun went down. 

"I know what's wrong." Evens face drops. He looks down at Isaks hand to see his small bag that holds his pills, it must've fallen out of his backpack. He rubs his face with his hands and sighs deeply.

Isak looks away and down at the bag himself, he started to open it and Even's head shot up, "I don't want to take them." Isak stopped and looked up at him, he looked as if he was about to cry.

"Baby-" Isak delicately said shifting more to the side to face Even, "no I hate them. I just don't want to take them for a while."

"But you've been so depressed I don't like seeing you sad, they only help you." Even sighed looking away out the window to the darkening sky. "I just-" Isak started to unzip the bag more but Even made no move this time, lost in thought out the window. Isak picked up one of the pill bottles, he read it and it was some kind of mood stabilizer. He undid the top and grabbed a pill shutting the bottle and setting it on the night stand so he knows he used it already. While Even is still lost in thought Isak makes his way on to Evens lap, that's when he looked away from the window, the bag next to both of them and one mood stabilizer pill in Isaks hand.

"What are you-" Isak stopped him, "if you want to kiss me, you have to take this." Even gave him a look, "you can not kiss me." That's when Isak then put the pill on his tongue, just as he did once when he was "seducing" Emma at that party half a year ago. Even didn't know how to feel, Isak gave him a raised eyebrow as in saying 'you don't want to kiss me' but he didn't know what to do. Isak moved himself up Evens lap more so now his ass was sitting perfectly on Evens dick, he knew Even wouldn't resist him now. Isaks arm slid around Evens neck pulling himself closer to his face, Even let out a shaky breath but finally gave in and kissed him taking the pill in his own mouth. Isak let's go giving Even a small smile as in saying thank you.

"Am I going to have to do this for every pill?" Isak asked clocking his head to the side, Even couldn't help but smile, "I mean I wouldn't mind it but it's a lot I guess I will just take the rest." Isak smiled a bit bigger, "good." Even grabbed the bag and took out one bottle at a time taking one pill and then shoving all the bottles back in the bag zipping it up and tossing it over to his backpack. 

Isak stayed put on his lap watching as he reluctantly took his meds.

"Happy now?" Even asked, Isak smiled and nodded leaning in once again give him a long loving kiss. "I love you." Isak says as their lips separate. Even smiles, "I love you too." They share a few more small pecks and maybe a make out session but nothing more. The two lay down and end up cuddling the rest of night watching shitty movies on Netflix and asking Eskild to bring them popcorn.

"I swear Isak the time I get a boyfriend I will make you do shit for me." Eskild started to say as he left the room after coming in like 5 times. "Yeah well how about you date someone longer the 2 days and we'll talk." Even looked to Eskild with that "you just got roasted" face and let out a small laugh. Isak had a smirk like he was proud of himself, "Noora! Isak is being a bully!" Eskild says shutting the door behind him. 

"Isak! Be nice!" Isak rolls his eyes and buries his head into his boyfriend's chest.

This is his life. And he wouldn't change it for the world.

finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @/louisyaki :)


End file.
